Los Adoradores de Sharingan
by death zone
Summary: Los miembros de una secta satanica realizan sacrificios humanos en sus rituales y Sasuke Uchiha es el encargado de detenerlos.


Hola a todos, bueno ya sabeis la primera frase de memoria: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi y todo lo demas...

Este fic habla de asesinatos de una secta asi que ya os podeis imaginar de que no es recomendado para menores de dieciseis años.

Y otra cosa, no pondre ni una sola tilde, pero las demas faltas procurare evitarlas )

_Los " Adoradores de Sharingan"_

Hoy el tiempo parecia volverse loco, hace solo unos minutos que habia empezado la lluvia, pero por algunas calles ya era imposible pasar, sin mojarse la ropa hasta la rodilla y el frio viento y los truenos no mejoraban mucho la situacion.

La mayoria de la gente procuraba no salir a la calle con este tiempo, y a los que la tormenta pillo en medio del camino se refugiaban debajo de algun tejado esperando a que acabase.

Aunque era evidente que Sasuke Uchiha no pertenecia a esa mayoria para el " un par de gotas" no suponian ningun problema , por eso cuando se le acabaron los cigarrillos el sin pensarlo dos veces agarro su paraguas y salio a la calle.

En circunstancias normales llegar hasta la maldita tienda no le habia llevado mas de tres minutos ya que se encontraba cerca, solo tenia que cruzar dos calles y ya habria llegado. Sin embargo ahora tardo unos quince minutos. Estaba mojado ,congelado y cabreado pero por su cabeza no se paso ni una vez la idea de darse la vuelta y irse a casa porque un Uchiha cuando quiere algo lo consigue.

Cerro el paraguas y entro con paso firme ,en su cara se dibujo una arrogante sonrisa lo habia conseguido.

Ya habia estado aqui otras veces y conocia bastante la tienda, cogio un paquete de Malboro y se fue hasta la caja para pagarlo. Pero cuando llego no habia nadie, bufo molesto no tenia ganas de esperar asi que dejo el dinero y se proponia irse, cuando noto la mirada de alguien clavada en el, se dio la vuelta y se encontro con la "cajera".

Iba a quejarse del pesimo servicio pero al observarla mejor se quedo sin palabras. A pesar de que su pelo rubio le cubria la mitad de la cara la reconocio perfectamente. Sasuke se echo para tras dejando caer el paquete de cigarrillos.

- tu... - la voz del Uchiha temblaba, se encontraba en estado de shock - tu no puedes estar aqui, estas muerta!

Iba a decir algo mas pero no pudo, ella se abalanzo sobre el tirando lo al suelo y cayendo sobre el. Antes de que Sasuke pudo reaccionar la chica le agarro con las dos manos del cuello y le empezo a estrangular.

Todo se estaba volviendo borroso, lo ultimo que pudo distinguir es la palida cara de la rubia antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

_Lunes 17 de octubre 23:00_

Sasuke estaba en la cocina de su apartamiento, bebiendo una taza de te, todavia recordaba la pesadilla que habia tenido hace unos minutos. Desde que acepto este caso no podia dormir bien, soñaba casi cada noche con esta chica. Habian encontrado su cadaver en una casa abandonada y llegaron a la conclucion de que fue la victima de un satanista ya que en su cuerpo habian marcas muy extrañas. Seguramente era una especie de ritual. Pero eso fue lo unico que descubrieron ya que no habia ninguna pista todo estaba perfectamente realizado.

El sonido del telefono saco a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, cogio su movil y observo la pantalla, en ella se iluminaba el nombre de Naruto. Le dio al boton verde y empezo a regañar a su amigo, estaba de mal humor y tenia que descargarse con alguien.

- Sabes la hora que es, tonto?, espero que sea importante o la proxima vez cuando te vea te vas a arrepentir de.. - Naruto lo interrumpio antes de que pudiera continuar diciendo amenazas contra su mejor amigo.

- Es muy importante .. - su voz era seria asi que Sasuke se callo dejandole hablar- hemos encontrado a otra chica asesinada ...con las mismas marcas.

Sauke se quedo en silencio un instante, asumiendo lo que le acaba de decir su amigo y compañero del trabajo.

- ¿estas ahi? - pregunto Naruto impaciente.

- claro que estoy aqui tonto.. avisa a mis ayudantes quiero que cuando llegue este disponible un informe. - solto levantandose y yendo asia su habitacion en busca de ropa.

- ya les avise, estaran llegando, ¿oye y al Hatake lo avisamos?

- no, avisaremos al jefe cuando estemos cien por cien seguros de que fue el mismo hijo de puta que antes, vete dictando la direccion Uzumaki.

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, gracias por leer lo hasta el final ))


End file.
